howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Berk
|Wildlife = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} New Berk, also known as Monolithic Island, is an island that was first introduced in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Description New Berk is elevated far from sea level, making it hard for non-dragon-riders (or those without Hiccup's wingsuits) to access. It contains fields, waterfalls, thick forests, and beaches. It is considerably larger than the original Berk, seen as overcrowding did not seem to be a problem once the Berkians arrived there. Geography New Berk is an island northwest of Berk beyond the Barbaric Archipelago. This island is similar to Berk in its geography, which consists of cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, and forests. The plant life that grows on New Berk is very diverse and consists of tropical-like vines and thick foliage, as well as various types of pine trees, such as giant sequoia. Climate The climate of New Berk is much warmer compared to other places such as Berk, which can be seen in the plant life. However, it is still cold enough to accommodate plants that prefer a colder environment. Notable Places Hooligan Village The Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe settle into New Berk permanently during the events of the third and final film and start to build a new village on the island. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World After abandoning Berk in their quest to find the Hidden World in order to maintain their lifestyle, the Hooligan Tribe uproot and head out on a voyage for the mythical place. Along their search, they take refuge on the island to rest. Albeit temporary, most of the tribe agree that it is a wonderful place to live on. After the death of Grimmel the Grisly, the Hooligan Tribe decides to send all of their dragons to the Hidden World so that both races can live in safety. As the dragons leave for the Hidden World, the entire tribe chooses to settle down on New Berk permanently. Games School of Dragons New Berk appears in ''School of Dragons in "The Hidden World" expansion. Trivia *New Berk is the second island that the Hooligan Tribe have known to settle in after Berk. *According to Brad Lewis, New Berk is supposed to be the mirror image of the Hidden World. *There is a statue of Stoick in the center of the island where Hiccup and Astrid are married that features panels detailing Berk's history. One of the panels is a recreation of the first film's theatrical release poster. *Following Hiccup's commentary in Dragon 3, New Berk is less than a day's worth of flight away from Old Berk, making it twice closer than Dragon's Edge and roughly the same distance as Dragon Island. *As revealed in an online article about Production Notes of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, the island of New Berk has an elevation of 52,000 feet (15.84 kilometers), making it taller than any real mountain on Earth. Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Islands Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Locations Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Tuffnut Thorston Category:Ruffnut Thorston Category:Eret, Son of Eret Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Valka Category:Gothi Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Category:Zephyr Haddock Category:Nuffink Haddock Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming